Deer In Headlights
by black.butterfly.kisses
Summary: Haishisama idolizes Shikamaru's intelligence and wants him to marry the famous Hyuuga Hinata. Even though Hinata is glad to escape from the grips of being a Hyuuga, Shika isn't ready to accept.


**Deer in Headlights**

Okay people so I got bored and I don't feel like putting up my other Naruto fanfic just yet so I'm doing a Shikamaru one. Since he is my favorite male I guess I'll give it a try!

It wasn't until today until I found out why I'm one this earth. I guess that I couldn't really see what was out there until now. I guess it all started out earlier.

**Flashback (don't you just love these things?)**

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled. I gently rolled my eyes so she wouldn't notice. Today I wasn't in a mood to be bothered by my girlfriend.

"Shikamaru." She said standing above me. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and her famously long hair flutter on her back. "I can't stand you sometimes!" She yelled. Another one of her damn speeches.

"Somebody told me you was messing with that Temari girl. How can you do this to me." Tears were rolling down her face and her nose and cheeks were a hot pink. She was stupid enough to believe the little rumors flying around here. "I had enough of you!" she yelled.

"Why now?" I asked. It didn't really mean anything but what else can I say to a furious Ino?

"Because. I here thing about you two in the bathroom making out and um… you two flirting. I try to ignore it. I really do but it's hard. It's hard to not believe it too. You two are so close. You tell her everything and don't open your mouth with me. It's like … you love her more than me!" she made the last few more clearly like glass. Ino was foolish enough to believe those things. I stood up and brushed the grass off my pants.

"Ino if I really loved Temari then don't you think that I would have been with her? She is beautiful but you are more. I can't believe that you would believe something so foolish." She gripped her hand tighter.

"But I don't know if I can handle it." She whispered. I nodded lightly. Girl problems.

"It's your choice." I walked home leaving Ino there. I probably broke her heart but I didn't mean to. I arrived home.. My mother briefly reading over a letter and my father sitting at the table. The most not of heard me come in.

"What's it say?" it seemed like he has been nagging about this forever.

"Shhh!" she said waving to my father and smiling at me. "Hey sweetie, how were the kids?" What kids? Oh my students.

"How troublesome. All they do is complain because the work is too hard for them or something. I'm never having kids." I said. I sat down across from my father.

"Don't ever speak of kids like that! They are just kids. You were once eleven and twelve like them." She yelled. Crazed woman. I leaned across the table and whispered to my father.

"Or getting married for that matter." We both chuckled and smirked glancing at my mother.

"I heard that!" she yelled again hitting both me and my father on the head with dish towels. Even though it was light it felt so rough.

"I didn't say nothing!" my father complained. He sounded like a child.

"But you laughed." She sighed lightly and continued to wash dishes. "Shikamaru, we have to go some where soon so put on your best outfit."

I am eighteen and still get treated like a child. But I might as well just do as she says and get dressed.

(End of Flashback)

I guess that this is how I ended up here. Here means the Hyuuga manor.

"Haishi-sama we've came with our son. We now want to know why our presence was requested." My mother spoke. Her voice was stern and serious.

"I don't want to play any games now." He spoke. I could sense the evil in his voice. "But I want your son to marry my daughter." My eyes widen hearing that he want me… a Nara to marry Hinata … a Hyuuga. That's crazy! I glance over to my parents who were both shocked as well.

"You see, us Hyuuga have to marry good people. Your son is the smartest man in Kohana. Probably even smarter than me. That would not bring shame to our family. Plus if you agree we can buy you things that you can't afford already." I felt a little offended by his last statement, "I know I should just marry her inside the family but Neji needs someone up to his level. Hinata can't measure up to him."

"So you are saying that my son is marrying trash?" my mother asked. Fire was in her eyes.

"Not exactly. She is beautiful look for yourself." He clapped his hands twice making Hinata fall stumble out two curtains. Her face was red and her eyes were too. As if she was crying before. She wore a sheer kimono that was see through. I felt bad for her because it was like he was selling his daughter. I don't think it was right.

"I want to know everything about her!" my mother yelled. Hinata and I flinched a bit.

"Fine then we will continue our discussion a bit tomorrow." Haishi-sama said. "But let them get acquainted a bit right?" I could see his devil horns on his head. I swear to you they were there! My mother nodded a bit and left the room with my father. Haishi-sama did the same.

"Bastard." I muttered. Hinata blushed and looked away.

"G-g-g-gomen nasai." She said. Innocence. She is never going to be like her father.

"Aren't you going to rebel?" I asked.

"Rebel?" she questioned. Hopeless girl.

"Yeah you know do something to show you are upset." I said fixing my position.

She shook her head, "Iie Haishi-sama would be mad at me. He would tell me that I'm not worth marrying and I should stop being a ninja and do something like bake." She said. I heard the sadness in her voice. She was too delicate to roughen up.

"Are you with it?" I asked. She gave a somewhat confused face.

"With what, Shikamaru-sama?" she asked. The suffix –sama was freaky to me. –sensei I was used to and –kun but not –sama.

"Shikamaru-kun. And I mean used to marrying me. Do you want to?" It was hard putting those words out like that.

She sat down next to me and looked down at her fingers. They were swirling around each other.

"I want to escape from here. I'm willing to marry anyone that would put me in good hands. I trust you Shikamaru-sam- Shikamaru-kun." She said. Her voice was like her looks. It was pure and delicate. I heard her sniff and saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm not sure if I'm up to this." I said. Hinata's eyes glanced up at me.

"Please don't let me stay here." She said grabbing my arm. Her pale hands were wet with tears of pain.

"Well Hinata we don't have that type of relationship when I can marry you and live on with my life. I need time to think." I didn't want to rip my arm away from her so I hugged her slightly. She let go.

"I see." She whispered. I got up and left Hinata there. I felt ashamed of doing the same as I did with Ino but what else was I suppose to do? I walked passed Haishi-sama and my parents.

"See, Nara they are already in love." He said. I glared at him. So much pain he puts Hinata in and it's not her fault.

"I'm ready to go." I muttered. We soon walked out the Hyuuga house and I hope it was for good.

**Okay people I'm done. YaY! This isn't the sequel to Secrets of a Hyuuga if you have read that. I'm working on that. I just didn't feel like it and I remember that one of my guy friend's birthday was today so and Shikamaru's is tomorrow. I guess this was out of boredom. Review please.**


End file.
